Tale of the Cursed
by Iket45
Summary: Fairy Tail has reclaimed its name as the greatest magic guild in Fiore once they won the Grand Magic Games. Everything went well until almost a year later. Now, Romeo is out trying to find his place in the world when he discovers a secret which can change everything. Romeo wanders the land to fulfill his goal, and he'll take out anyone who gets in his way.
1. The Arrival

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading. I really liked writing this story so let me know what you think about it. If you enjoy,Follow, Favorite and/or Review. Let me know any ideas you might have for me for either this story, another story I wrote, or and new ideas for a story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

Fights have never been a problem for Fairy Tail. In fact, they happened multiple times every day. No matter who it was, there was always a fight. This was normal for Fairy Tail. After Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games, many people came to apply to be apart of Fairy Tail. Many didn't join because of 2 reasons, the first was because they couldn't take Fairy Tail's atmosphere. The second was because so many people tried to join, Master Makarov had to do a test to desiderate who was eligible to join.

While Fairy Tail had its fair share of problems, so did every other guild. That was until a certain incident shook Fairy Tail down to its very core, but that's a story for a different time.

"Hey Stop where you are!" a security guard shouted.

"Stand down and put your hands up!" a second guard shouted.

A boy ran from them as he held tight to a small brown bag. He ran as fast as he could until he reached a dead end.

"Crap, why did this have to be a dead end." he asked himself.

"Looks like we got you right where we want you." The guards chuckled as they slowly walked towards the boy pulling their batons out. "Looks like you chose the wrong day to mess with the Williams family."

"I can't let you have this. This didn't belong to you in the first place." the boy shouted.

"Shout as much as you want. Nobody is going to come save you."

The guards got about 5 feet from the boy before they stopped. One of the guards jumped at him, grabbing his hands, making him drop the bag.

"You know we can't just let you leave." The second guard told the boy.

"Looks like we're going to have to" the guard started before he was kicked in the face.

An older boy dropped from the roofs and stood ready to fight.

"What" the second guard let out before he was dropped to the floor.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. Is what I asked for in the bag?"

"Ya it's in there."

"Alright thanks for your help." The older boy told the younger while throwing him a small bag of jewel.

"Looks like I finally got this back." The older boy said to himself.

The boy walked until he reached a hotel and went to his room. He packed his bags as he looked at himself in the mirror before walking out.

The boy has dark purple, almost black hair and black eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red jacket covering it. He wore brown pants and an orange scarf. The sleeves from his jacket were rolled up showing black wristbands.

"Come on Romeo it's time to visit him now, don't you think." he told himself before walking outside.

Romeo caught a train heading towards Magnolia. He had a quiet trip due to nobody being in the same cart as him. After about an hour, he finally arrived at his destination.

Romeo got off the train and took a deep breath before he started walking into town.

" _How long has it been since I've last been here?"_ Romeo thought.

After a bit of walking Romeo got to his destination. Romeo arrived at a cleared out section of the forest on the edge of town. Romeo walked over to a tombstone and set his bag down. He pulled out a bottle with 2 small cups.

Romeo put one of the cups on the tombstone and poured the drink into the cup. He then filled his own cup before putting the bottle down and sitting himself.

"Hey sorry I haven't come visited you at all over these few years. Things just went downhill fast and I had to leave. I'm not the only one who left but I heard a few of them returned."

Romeo stopped talking to take a sip of his drink.

"Life was hard at first but it's gotten easier. What would you expect for a 13 year old to leave behind everything and try to live on his own. I've made some new friends, they care about me. They're good people, mostly."

Romeo takes another drink.

"I haven't talked to anyone since everything went down.

Romeo stays silent not talking and not taking any drinks. A couple of minutes go by before he decides to speak again.

"There's a few people I'd like to talk to again but,... it hard you know. I left without telling anyone. I wonder how that felt for them. I'm just a terrible person aren't I."

Romeo takes another drink before he refills his cup.

"Some things have gone good but… but some things I wish never happened. I almost crossed the line but luckily I stopped myself. I really wish that you were still here. I need someone to ask for advice but I don't know who."

Romeo takes another drink.

"I hope everything's going good for you. My 20th birthday is coming up soon."

Romeo starts to laugh but after a couple of seconds he starts to break into tears.

"I haven't even been able to even come close to Magnolia until now. Even on my way here I was having second thought. Why does everyone in my life leave me."

" **Why are they all gone! Why can't anyone just stay with me why!"**

Romeo wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Things are just hard right now."

Romeo takes another drink.

"I'm going to stay in town for a couple of days. I'm thinking of seeing a couple of people but there are still some people I'm not sure if I can forgive. Hopefully I can."

Romeo finishes his drink and places it next to

The matching one.

"When did that get in there." Romeo asks as he notices a flower in the full cup.

"Well I'll see you later."

Romeo takes a look at the tombstone and reads the engravings.

Macao Conbolt

Loving father to his son and to his guild.

X748- X792


	2. Natsu's Return

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading. If you enjoy,Follow, Favorite and/or Review. Let me know any ideas you might have for me for either this story, another story I wrote, or and new ideas for a story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Bold=Loud yelling**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

"Hey who threw that at me?"

"What's wrong stripper you want to fight?"

"You want to go Iron head?"

"I dare you to try something."

"Let's just see who lasts till the end."

"Both of you stop fighting."

"Aye Sir."

'The Fairy Tail Guildhall is as active as it ever is _._ Gray and Gajeel were about to fight as they always do but Erza stopped it before any punches were swung. Mira is taking care of the bar while Master is in his office filing paperwork for something he hasn't told us about yet.'

"Hey Lucy what're you writing?" I hear a voice ask me.

I turn to see Wendy looking at what I had just written down and awaiting my answer.

"I'm just writing down everything that is going on. I thought of a good idea good idea for a novel while here at the guild but I can't remember it now. I thought that if I wrote things down that happen here normally, it might get the idea back or an even better one." I answered.

"Alright well I'm going to be heading out for a while so if you see Carla let her know for me."

"Alright I will."

"Hey Lucy can you help me with something?" Mira asked me.

"Sure what can I help you with?"

"Can you do some of the dishes for me while I take people their food."

"Sure thing I'll get right on it."

" _Wow, thing have really changed over the years" I thought to myself as I saw Bisca and Alzack walk in with Asuka following close behind. "They must have just come back from a mission. I remember when Asuka was just a little kid learning how to use her magic but now she's going on missions with her parents."_

As I finished up with the dishes I walked back to my table and started to think about everything that has been going on.

" _Wendy's gotten more confident with herself as she's gotten older. Gray and Juvia are finally going out after all this time_. _Elfman and Evergreen's Wedding is in a few months. What else has happened lately?"_

"Lucy have you seen Wendy anywhere? She left a bit early this morning but I haven't seen her around the guild." Carla told me.

"Ya I saw her a little while ago. She told me she was going to go around town."

"I've told that not to go wandering around before."

"Carla she's 19 years old so you should let her have some freedom." Mira told her as he came by dropping drinks off to nearby members.

"Just because she's 19, doesn't mean she's ready to be in the world yet."

"Look I can understand that you're worried about her but she's one of the strongest mages here. She's shown she could take care of herself multiple times."

"I know it's just that… it's hard to let her go."

"Hey everyone!" Wendy called out as she ran into the guild. "Guess who just came back."

"Hey guys." a pink haired Magee told everyone as he walked into the guild.

"Natsu" Everyone yelled.

"Welcome back Natsu." Mira greeted him.

"Natsu it's good to see you my child, how was the mission." Master asked him as he walked downstairs.

"It went well, a bit difficult to track him down but he said he'd be here within the week."

"Alright, thanks for doing this for me."

"It's no problem really."

Natsu sniffed around then looked around the guild as if he were looking for somebody.

"Hey, where's Happy?" he asked.

"He's out on a mission with Lisanna right now." I answered.

"Alright thanks, I'd love to stay and chat but I'm exhausted right now."

"What's wrong pinkie too tired to stay." Gajeel called out.

"Ya flame brain, normally you'd be all energetic trying to fight somebody." Gray added.

"Why do you two want to go at it with me." Natsu asked them.

"Just because you just got back doesn't mean you can start fights. Also Gray and Gajeel, don't try to start a fight with him also." Master yelled at them.

"Yes Master." They all said in sync

"Alright, I'll see you all tomorrow."

" See Ya Natsu." the guild called out to him.

Natsu's POV

"It's good to see everyone's doing okay." I told myself.

" _How long has it been since I left 8 months, a year, who knows."_

I walked to the outskirts of town until I stopped in front of a freshly visited grave.

"Hey there Macao, I came back from doing the task Master gave to me. I haven't been able to find Romeo yet but I haven't stopped looking yet. It looks like someone's been here recently but who knows who it could have been."

"Hey there Natsu." I heard a familiar bluenette call to me.

I turned to see Wendy standing a little bit away from me.

"Hey Wendy."

"I knew you'd come here. Every time you come back from a mission, someone finds you here. You don't need to blame yourself anymore." She told me.

"Wendy if only I realized what he was going to do sooner. He's probably doing fine now but I need to know." I told her.

"I'm not telling you to stop looking for him but I am telling you to stop blaming yourself for him leaving."

"Alright I'll try but I can't promise anything."

A bit of silence passed as be both sat by the grave.

"Natsu, were you the one who brought these glasses?" Wendy asked me

"No I didn't they were here when I got here. Was it someone from the guild?" I replied

"As far as I know nobody came here from the guild. I'll be right back."

Wendy's POV

I ran off following the scent I picked up from the glasses. This smell was strangely familiar even though I haven't smelled it before. I ran through the town dodging people until I arrived outside a bakery.

As I stopped to catch my breath I looked up to see a boy around my age exiting the store with a bag of bread in his hands.

The boy had raven hair with an orange scarf around his neck. His scent matched the one I had been following.

"Wendy." The only thing that came out of his mouth before I pulled him into a hug.

We just stood there hugging for a minute without either of us speaking before I finally broke the silence.

"It's good to see you again Romeo."


	3. Romeo Conbolt against the word

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. If you haven't noticed I changed the title of the story. The old title was always a place holder and this one fits better with what I have planned. I hope you enjoy. If you enjoy,Follow, Favorite and/or Review. Let me know any ideas you might have for me for either this story, another story I wrote, or and new ideas for a story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 _Italics= thoughts_

 _Underline+Italics= Spell_

Wendy's POV

As I stopped to catch my breath I looked up to see a boy around my age exiting the store with a bag of bread in his hands.

The boy had raven hair with an orange scarf around his neck. His scent matched the one I had been following.

"Wendy." The only thing that came out of his mouth before I pulled him into a hug.

We just stood there hugging for a minute without either of us speaking before I finally broke the silence.

"It's good to see you again Romeo."

Nobody's POV

The two mages walked to the nearby park in silence due to both not knowing what to say. They walked until they found some benches and sat.

"What made you finally decide to come back?" Wendy asked breaking the long pause of silence.

"I thought that it was time that I came back. I knew I should go see my dad so that was the first thing I did when I came into town." Romeo replied.

"Were you going to come back to the guild?"

"I was thinking about it but I haven't made a decision yet. I want to but after leaving without saying a word and leaving my life as a Fairy Tail mage, how can I?"

"We all miss you. Natsu has been looking for you for years. When you first left and we found your note, Natsu left for months looking for you. He felt guilty for not realizing how you had been feeling."

"It wasn't his fault. Nobody knew because I didn't tell them."

"That's what we tell him but he won't listen to us. He's been better but every once in awhile, he leaves for a couple days to look for you."

"So what's been going on with the guild? I hear about some stuff but nothing in detail."

"Well Elfman and Evergreen are getting married. There are some of the others who have gotten into relationships but nothing too interesting."

The two young adults were quiet for a few seconds before Romeo spoke up.

"It's hard to believe how long it been gone. When I left I was just a young boy who didn't know much about the world. Everything seemed so much simpler back then. Now everything is so complicated."

"I know what you mean. The way people look at you and the things they expect from you are so different compared to back then."

"Romeo," Wendy started before she started to break into tears, "Why… why did you have to leave."

"I just had to. I knew that I couldn't stay then and I had to go."

Romeo wiped the tears falling from Wendy's eyes and pulled her face so it would look towards him.

"Sometimes I think what would have happened if I stayed. Right now I'm not sure if what I did was a good or a bad thing. All I know is that it happened and there isn't any going back and changing it."

"Your right. After you left things started to get better. A few people left like you did but a lot of them ended up returning. I wish things could have gotten better before you left. Maybe you could have stayed then."

"Wendy," a small voice called out. "Wendy are you here child?"

The two turned to see Carla flying around. She was with Natsu who seemed to be pulled into helping her find Wendy.

"You should probably get to them." Romeo told the bluenette.

"Why don't you come also. Everyone is dying to see you again." Wendy requested.

"I don't think now is a good time to go back. I might come back another time but now isn't that time." Romeo explained.

"Alright but promise me that you'll come back. If it's not today but sometime. Sometime in the near future."

"Alright I promise now go back to then." Romeo told her as he got up and walked in the opposite direction of the flying cat.

"Wendy there you are. What did I tell you about going off on your own." Carla told Wendy.

"Carla I'm 19, I'm not a child anymore."

"Well you're still a child to me."

"Carla I'm older than you, remind me how I'm the child."

"Shush now let's head back to the guild. Thanks for your help Natsu."

"No problem now I finally get to go home and get some rest. Natsu yawned.

Later that evening

Most of the Fairy Tail members had left due to it being so late. Only a few had still been at the guild hall.

"Alright now I'm heading home. Goodnight everyone." Erza announced.

"Goodnight." the few remaining mages called out.

As Erza was heading home, she saw a man leaning on a tree near Fairy Hills.

"I was starting to wonder when you were going to be coming this way." He told the redhead.

"So tell me Jellal, what brings you here at this hour?"

"Nothing much, can't I just stop by and say hi?"

"Well normally I might of said yes but with this being you, no you can't."

"Alright you caught me. I just wanted to know if you had heard anything from the other guilds about a dark magic?"

"Not that I can recall, why if I may ask."

"Well lately there's been a dark magic appearing at different locations across Fiore and sometimes outside the borders. The magic feels different then Zeref's magic but I haven't been able to tell if they were related."

"Well if I hear anything I'll let you know. Now If you can excuse me, I need to head home it's quite late.

Erza began walking back towards Fairy Hills before Jellal said one thing before he left.

"The magic was heading in this direction. I'd be careful if I were you."

As Erza walked into Fairy Hills she thought about the last thing Jellal said.

" _Hmm, I think I am more than strong enough to take care of myself."_

The Next Day

The day began as great as any day could have been. With the return of Natsu, the Fairy Tail guild threw a party and it was only 3 on the afternoon.

"Alright who's next!" Natsu yelled as he prepared himself in the brawl that started after Makarov stepped out for a few minutes.

It had been about 15 minutes since Makarov left but nobody knew it due to the brawl that had been going on.

"Hey Flame Brain, where you at?"

"What you say metal head?"

"Enough fighting you brats. I leave you for 15 minutes and you already get into a brawl."

Master Makarov walked into the guild with everyone scrambling into a seat.

"Listen up, there was a request we got and I'd like all of you on high alert for the next couple of days. There was a robbery in a nearby town from the Rend family."

"What was stolen?" Levy asked.

"It was a jewel which held a large magic power. The family had been trying to research it and once they finally made a breakthrough, it was stolen."

"Well that was quite unlucky if you ask me." Freed added in.

"All we know was it was stolen but immediately delivered to someone else. The person currently with the jewel was scene leaving on a train headed here to Magnolia. Everyone keep an eye out for anyone who might seem suspicious."

"Aye Sir!" The guild cried out.

"Hey why don't we have a little competition to see who can find the thief first." Natsu suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Gray replied.

"Same here." Gajeel replied.

"Alright then if you want to make it a competition, the person who catches the thief will receive the reward and a month free of food and drink from the bar for themselves. Also the reward is 1 million jewel." Master announced

"1 million jewel…" Lucy stuttered.

"Also you aren't aloud to disrupt the businesses around town. Any who do will be eliminated from the competition."

The race to catch the thief had begun in the Fairy Tail guild. Meanwhile

In another part of Magnolia

Jellal rushed around a corner following the trace of magic he had been following. He pushes through a crowd of people until he arrives at a old bar. He walks in and tries to figure out where the magic is coming from.

He looks around and notices the magic trail has been scattered around the guild. Jellal decides to take a seat at the bar to get something to drink.

"What will it be sir?" the old bartender asks.

"Get me something strong. Been a long day."

"Right away." the bartender replies as he grabs a bottle and pours it into a small cup.

Jellal takes a quick drink before the he turns to the person to his left.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't know anything about a thief who just came into town now would you?"

"Don't know anything about a thief per say but I do know about someone who is retreating stolen goods."

Jellal takes a closer look at the person and notices that a magic quite similar to the one he'd been following.

"Well what are the odds. If you don't mind me asking, are you related to the black wizard Zeref in any way?"

"And what if I said yes?"

"Then I'm going to have to bring you with me."

"You don't look much like a rune knight. You remind me a bit more of that convict, now what was his name, Jellal Fernandez."

"Making a scene won't do very good for either of us you know that."

"Well I'm not too known by the Council yet so you might want to back off."

"With how long they've been chasing me, they could wait a bit longer."

The two mages released their magic intimidating the others in the bar.

"If you two could, could you take this fight somewhere else." the bartender asked.

"Won't be much of a fight."

Jellal watched as smoke filled the bar and the source of magic disappeared. Jellal ran outside and as he exited the bar, he was kicked in the ribs throwing him into the middle of the streets.

"Tell me, what is your plan? Why are you doing this?"

"Jellal I'll just tell you this, some questions are better left unanswered."

Jellal looked as a gust of wind blew the hood of the man's face to see someone he only had seen a few times prior.

"Romeo."

"Well it looks like you do remember me."

Romeo jumped onto the bars roof as a get Fairy Tail mages came to check out the commotion.

"Jellal mind telling me what's going on here?" Laxus asked as he turned to the other person. "Why do you seen so… Romeo is that you?"

"I wanted to stay Longer but it looks we can't have everything now can we." Romeo said as he started to run.

Romeo ran as he ran into another familiar face. Unfortunately they had a really hard face. Romeo rubbed his head after realizing he ran into the one and only Gajeel.

"Who the fuck thought that they could run into me. Wait don't I know you from somewhere?"

"And that's my cue to leave before you start thinking."

Romeo ran until he got close to the train station. As he tried to enter he was kicked with a flaming foot. As he tried to hand he was hit with lances made of ice.

"Of all the people I wanted to avoid today." Romeo said as he came face to face with Natsu and Gray.

"Look Romeo you don't have to run. We'll help you with whatever you need just let us talk." Romeo heard someone say. He turned to see the words come from Lucy.

"Look you must be confusing me with someone else. Now if you'd let me be on my way"

"Romeo if you thought we would realize it was you then you were be greatly mistaken." Erza explained.

"Please don't tell me all of Team Natsu is here." he said as Romeo turned to see Wendy. "Well it looks like the gangs all here now if you could excuse me I have a train to catch."

"Romeo we can let you leave." Erza told him.

"And who is going to stop me?" He challenged.

"Romeo we don't want to fight you." Natsu said.

"Then get out of my way."

"Romeo please, don't turn this into a fight." Wendy pleaded.

"I'm sorry Wendy, but I can't stay right now." Romeo replied as he began to charge his magic.

"Romeo you know fire magic won't work against me." Natsu pointed out.

"Who said anything about fire magic."

Romeo charged up his magic to levels that the others had never seen from him. Romeo lifted one of his hands as the magic disappeared for a moment.

"This is going to hurt, a lot." Romeo warned as the magic power began to explode from the ground causing a tower of magic energy.

" _Destruction Catalyst"_ Natsu heard Romeo say before he became blinded from the attack.

After about 10 seconds, the magic vanished showing all of Team Natsu on the ground, injured.

"Sorry but I have to leave." Romeo stated as he started to run towards the train.

Romeo ran but as he got to the train, it took off from the station so he jumped on top of the train and watched Natsu and Wendy appear.

"I'm sorry we had to meet this way. I would have liked to talk to you but life had other plans."

"Romeo we can figure something out just don't leave again!" Natsu pleaded.

"I'm sorry, don't come looking for me this time." Romeo said before he disappeared from Natsu and Wendy's sight.

"Damn it. Damn it Damn it Damn it." Natsu screamed as he punched the ground cracking the floor beneath him.

"Natsu, we need to tell Master what happened."

In a far off location

A black haired man looked through a bookshelf as he heard a door being opened. He turned to face another who held out a small leather bag.

"I found what you were telling me about. How has things been since I left?"

"Everything has been fine now you didn't have to bring a gift just to some back you know that right Romeo."

"I know. I wasn't planning on being back for at least a few more days but there were some complications."

"Did those complications involve your old guild?"

"Is being a mind reader part of your resume?"

"No but you were talking about going to your father's grave."

"Surprised you remembered."

"Well there aren't many people who can survive being in my presence as long as you've been able to."

"Well I have an undying spirit you could say."

"Well are all things going well with our plan?"

"Everything is going smoothly. Now how about you get some rest. If what I saw on the news was right, you had a long day."

"Alright fine I'll get some rest."

"Say Romeo, are you still planning to kill me if everything goes well?"

"What can I say Zeref, it's what got me here in the first place."

 **A/N: So Zeref is a part of the story now. Let me know what you thought about Romeo's encounter with his formercy guildmates. If you have any idea make sure to let me know.**


	4. Not all reunions are a good thing

**A/N: So I finally got around to updating this story. I hope all of you enjoy. I appreciate any feedback you give me. If you enjoy, Follow, Favorite, and/or Review.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Are you sure I was Romeo?" Makarov asked.

"I'm know without a shadow of a doubt that it was Romeo. He even admitted it was him." Natsu told the old master.

"So he's the one who has the gem then." Makarov asked.

"That's right. Jellal told me that Romeo admitted to having the gem." Erza confirmed.

"But why is Romeo doing all of this? We don't hear from him for years but once we do, he's in town and just leaving." Laxus asked.

"I saw him in the park earlier and tried to convince him to come to the guild. He didn't want me to tell anyone he was here though. I honestly thought he would come though." Wendy revealed.

"Maybe he might have but his encounter with Jellal had him leave sooner." Makarov suggested. "Where is Jellal now?"

"He's laying low since there are Rune Knights in town." Erza revealed. "Also Jellal told me last night about a dark magic heading in our direction. Could that dark magic have belonged to Romeo?"

"Well he is definitely much stronger than he was when he left. He took us out long enough to let himself escape." Gray agreed.

"As much as I don't want to accept it, there was definitely something weird with Romeo's magic. He hit us with some type of explosion but I didn't feel a bit of heat in it." Natsu revealed.

"Well what was the attack then? How can there be an explosion without any heat?" Lucy asked.

"There's only one way that could happen." Jellal said as he walked into the guild. "It was a pure magic attack."

"What do you mean a pure magic attack? How can someone attach with a pure magic attack?" Gajeel asked.

"I've seen a pure magic attack and it was only once in my entire life." Makarov revealed. "It was an extremely powerful attack but there's a lot of risks with it."

"What risks come with it?" Wendy asked.

"It puts a lot of strain on the body and it takes a while to charge the attack." Makarov replied.

"Romeo used the attack without much charge time." Erza revealed.

"You're right. He build up a large amount of magic in an instant then it disappeared. Afterwards we got hit by the attack." Natsu added.

"Answer this, How do you fight someone who can attack so quickly with such force?" Makarov told the guild.

"You hit them before they can attack?" Natsu asked.

"You wait till after the attack." Wendy suggested.

"You don't." Gildarts said as he walked into the doors.

"Welcome Gildarts." Mira told the crash mage.

"What do you mean you don't?" Natsu asked.

"If your opponent can beat you in both power and speed, than you don't have a chance. No matter what strategy you use, you can't defeat your opponent." Gildarts revealed.

"Then how do you beat then?" Erza asked.

"You have to match them in either speed or strength or surpass them." Makarov answered.

"Wait, why are we talking like Romeo is our enemy?" Wendy asked.

"Are you absolutely sure that Romeo isn't our enemy?" Gildarts asked.

"Wait, are you thinking Romeo has become a dark mage?" Natsu asked.

"The was his magic feels is like a dark magic. While I don't want to admit it, Romeo's magic matches the one I've been tracing." Jellal revealed.

"The first thing he did was attack us and try to get away." Gajeel agreed.

"Look Natsu I don't want Romeo to seem like the bad guy here but I have a reason I'm saying this." Makarov explained. "When you fought Romeo, did it seem like he was fighting seriously?"

"I don't think so. With how much magic he used just to stop us, I don't think that was him being serious." Natsu revealed.

"But we're you guys fighting seriously?" Makarov asked

"No, we were just trying to get him to stop running. His attack caught us off guard." Gray answered.

"I think Romeo attacked you while you were off guard on purpose. I think if he wanted to hurt you then he would have tried, don't you think?" Makarov asked.

"I'm not ready to give up on Romeo yet." Natsu shouted.

"Same here." Wendy agreed.

"Then we need to find our guild's lost child then." Makarov told the guild.

"Crime Sorciere will help you search." Jellal informed the guild. " His magic feels similar to that of Zeref and I want to see if the two have a connection."

"Alright but how do we start the search? We've been trying to find him for years with no luck." Cana pointed out.

"Well I have an idea where to start." Lucy replied. "We need to find out about the jewel that was stolen first."

"The stolen jewel belonged to the Rend family. Maybe there was a reason it was stolen." Levy added.

"Romeo told me that he was returning stolen goods. Maybe we could figure out why it was stolen, we can find out where he's heading." Natsu revealed.

"Master there was a new report that just came in." Kinana announced. "Apparently there was a jewel that was stolen from the Williams family a couple of days ago."

"Another jewel, well it looks like we have our first clue. Was there any details about this jewel?" Makarov asked.

"Only that it was an heirloom passed down which was said to protect whoever wore it." Kinana answered.

"Alright so here's the plan, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla, I want you guys to head to the Williams family and try to find any clues there." Makarov ordered.

"Alright, we're on it." Erza responded.

"Laxus, I want you to and the Thunder Tribe to go the the Rend family." Makarov told his grandson.

"Sure thing Gramps." Laxus replied.

"Hey what about me? I want to do something." Gajeel complained.

"Gajeel I have a specific role for you. You, Levy, Cana, Pantherlily, and Juvia will do some research and try to find where Romeo might be heading. If there are any reports which might involve Romeo then I'll send you right away." Makarov explained.

"Alright but I better not miss out on anything." Gajeel replied.

"I'll go inform Crime Sorcerie about the situation." Jellal announced.

"How can we get in contact with you if we find any clues?" Erza asked.

Jellal reached into his pocket and threw a Communication Lacrima at Erza.

"Use this. If you find out anything important or if you find Romeo, then contact us and we will head over." Jellal informed.

"Alright now everyone get moving. " Makarov shouted.

* * *

 _In Margaret Town_

Chelia was walking to her guild when she heard a guard yelling.

"Stop you thief."

Chelia turned and saw a young boy running with a small bag. She turned and grabbed him, picking him off the ground.

"Let me go." the boy yelled.

"Thank you Chelia." One of the guards said as they grabbed the boy. "He tried to steal from the Mayor's house but was caught when he entered the house."

"Let me go, I didn't steal anything." the boy yelled.

Chelia looked inside of the bag and saw that the bag was completely empty.

"There's nothing in the bag. It's completely empty."

"That's impossible, there were 3 valuable gems that were reported stolen after he left." One of the guards said. "Hey kid where are the gems?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about." the kid replied.

Suddenly another older kid grabbed the younger kid and started to run.

"This is why I didn't want you getting involved Charlie." The older kid said.

"I'm sorry Will, but I just wanted to help." Charlie replied.

The two kids started to run away until they ran into Lyon.

"Lyon stop the two kids." Chelia yelled.

Lyon turned and saw the two kids running. He activated his magic and prepared to attack.

" _Ice make Prison"_ Lyon said as a cage made of ice appeared, trapping the two boys.

"Thanks Lyon." Chelia said as she caught up to him.

"Why did I need to stop these two kids?" Lyon asked.

"The younger one was found trying to steal from the Mayor's house. We caught him but the older one just tried to break him free." Chelia explained.

Chelia and Lyon walked over to the cage.

"So why were you trying to steal from the Mayor?" Lyon asked.

Both of the kids stayed silent.

"Just make it easier and tell us." Chelia told the kids.

"Wait I recognize the older one. He's a thief who's been stealing from a lot of rich families as of late." One of the guards said ass they caught up.

"My brother isn't involved in this, so just let him go." Will told the guards.

"Will please, you know what will happen if they arrest you." Charles said.

"I know don't worry. I won't resist, just don't take him with me." Will asked.

"Fine, we will take the younger one for now while you guards take the thief." Lyon said as he removed the cage.

"Tell me, why are you so willing to surrender now?" Chelia asked.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just waiting." Will answered.

"Waiting for what?" Chelia asked.

"Well I don't just steal just to steal. I have to take care of my brother. And also, my client never abandons me." Will answered.

Suddenly, somebody dropped down between the guards and knocked them into a nearby building. The person stood between the kids and the mages.

"This is the second time in a row that I've had to come save you." Romeo told Will.

"Well the jobs you gave me are exactly easy ones." Will replied.

"You guys get back to the meeting place now. I'll meet you there after I'm done with these two." Romeo said as he turned his attention to Lyon and Chelia.

"Romeo, why are you doing this?" Lyon asked.

"Do you really want to know or do you just not want to feel guilty when you attack me?" Romeo asked.

"You do realize that our entire guild is in this town right? You won't be leaving here." Lyon threatened.

"That's cute Lyon, you think you're a threat." Romeo teased.

"That's it, i'm done talking to you." Lyon said as he prepared to attack.

" _Ice Make Eagle"_

As a swarm of eagles raced toward Romeo, he just dodged all of the attacks.

"Is this all you got Lyon?" Romeo taunted.

Romeo noticed a flash of pink race past him. Romeo turned around to see Chelia preparing an attack.

" _Sky God's Bellow"_ Chelia yelled as she hit Romeo with her roar attack from point blank.

Romeo disappeared in the attack, having his whole body encased in the attack. Once the attack ended, Romeo was standing in the same place with many cuts across his body.

"Is that all you got?" Romeo asked.

" _Sky God's Dance"_ Chelia cried as Romeo was launched in the air with a stream of black air.

" _Ice Make Dragon"_ Lyon yelled as a large ice dragon charged straight into Romeo.

Romeo fell onto the ground, not moving. Lyon and Chelia walked over to him. Lyon sat a smirk on Romeo's face. Suddenly a large quantity of magic suddenly appeared. Lyon pushed Chelia away as a large pillar of magic appeared, encasing Lyon.

"Lyon!" Chelia screamed.

Once the pillar disappeared, Lyon struggled to stay on his feat as Romeo got up and stood between Lyon and Chelia.

"It seems like your guild will be here soon. Looks like I should try finishing this." Romeo said as he put his hand on Lyon's chest.

"Don't do it!" Chelia screamed.

" _Wrath of the Fallen"_ a huge black of black energy encased Lyon in an instant.

Romeo began to walk away from Lyon as he fell to the ground.

"If you hurry, you might be able to save his life. But if you come after me, I can say for sure that he will die." Romeo revealed.

"Why are you doing this? Did you just stop caring about those who have protected and raised you your entire life?" Chelia asked.

"I still care, I'm just done showing it." Romeo replied.

"I remember you before you left. You were such a good kid then. Tell me, what happened to you? What turned you into this?" Chelia cried.

"Madness is like gravity." Romeo answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chelia asked.

"All it needs is a little push." Romeo replied.

 **A/N: So did you guys enjoy? I hope you did. Let me know what you thought and any ideas you might have for the story or for the characters.**


End file.
